fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwardtruong2006/Twilight Forest Calcs
Giant Sword Kinetic Energy Uhhh, this is a tough one. I don't have a reliable speed for Minecraft characters swinging their swords besides Steve's Mach 291 feat. So I'm gonna use both the arrows (100 m/s) and the Hypersonic for an inflated and a realistic. The orange wool is 23.02 Pixels tall. The entire block is 1 meter. 1/23.02 = 0.0434404865334492 meters per pixel. I'll treat the sword as a rectangular prism. The sword's height (blue line) is 124.15 pixels. 0.0434404865334492*124.15 = 5.39313640312771818 meters. The sword's length (green line) is 31.02 pixels. 0.0434404865334492*31.02 = 1.347523892267594184 meters. The sword's width is 6.13 pixels. 0.0434404865334492*6.13 = 0.266290182450043596 meters. Now to get the volume. 5.39313640312771818*1.347523892267594184*0.266290182450043596 = 1.93523198806723602601514105997912657199481906260297152 meters cubed. Since the sword is made out of stone, and stone has a density of 2700 Kg per meters cubed, I'll use that. 1.93523198806723602601514105997912657199481906260297152*2700 = 5225.126367781537270240880861943641744386011469028023104 kilograms. Now to apply the KE formula. Low-End: Ek=0.5*5225.126367781537270240880861943641744386011469028023104*100^2 = 26125631.83890768635120440430971820872193005734514011552 joules, or Wall level High-End: The inflated high-end uses calc stacking from the Enderman calc. Ek=0.5*5225.126367781537270240880861943641744386011469028023104*100000^2 = 26125631838907.68635120440430971820872193005734514011552 joules, 6 kilotons, baseline Town level That means.... the calc stacking part was actually consistent. Who knew. Naga breaks Iron So yeah, this should be self explanatory. I encased the Naga in a small room and figured out how much he could break. He broke it, I replaced it with diamonds, mined the diamonds, got an exact number of 67 cubic meters of Iron that the Naga broke. I can't figure out if this is fragmentation or violent fragmentation, so I'll do both. 67 cubic meters = 67000000 cubic centimeters. Fragmentation: Fragmentation value for Iron is 20 joules per cubic centimeter. 20*67000000 = 1340000000 joules, Building level Violent Fragmentation: Violent Fragmentation value for Iron is 42.43 joules per cubic centimenter. 42.43*67000000 = 2842810000 joules, still Building level It turns out the Naga can get rid of water, so I'll change it to vaporization. Iron weighs 7.87 grams per cubic centimeter, or 7870 kilograms per Cubic Meter. Latent Heat value of Iron is 6213627 joules per kilogram, 7870*67 = 527290 Kilograms that the Naga broke. 6213627*527290 = 3276383380830 joules, or 783.074421804 tons, Multi-City Block level+ Naga Breaks Iron Pt. 2 So, there's another way we can do that calc, and that's by measuring the size of the Naga's head. Because it breaks all stuff that comes in contact with the head. The Iron Block is 36.13 pixels. The Iron Block is 1 meter. 1/36.13 = 0.0276778300581234 meters per pixel. The Naga is 85.15 Pixels. 0.0276778300581234*85.15 = 2.35676722944920751 meters. The Naga's head is a cube, the formula for a cube is a^3. So, 2.35676722944920751^3 = 13.09031424133833562771 meters cubed, 13090314.241338333115 centimeters cubed. So the Naga can fragment/violently fragment that much Iron, lets do the thing. Fragmentation: Fragmentation value for Iron is 20 joules per cubic centimeter. 20*13090314.241338333115 = 261806284.8267666623 joules, Room level Violent Fragmentation: Violent Fragmentation value for Iron is 42.43 joules per cubic centimeter 42.43*13090314.241338333115 = 555422033.25998547406945, Room level You know the gist. 7870*13.09031424133833562771 = 103020.7730793327013900777 kilograms to be vaporized. 103020.7730793327013900777*6213627 = 640132657166.6148153403243288179 or 152.995376952 tons. That is... Multi-City Block level Block n Chain destroys 8 blocks of Iron This one should be fairly simple, the block n chain can destroy 8 blocks of Iron at it's peak. I'm pretty sure this is fragmentation. 8 blocks is 8 cubic meters which is... 8000000 cubic centimeters. Fragmentation for Iron is 20 joules per cubic centimeter. 20*8000000 = 160000000 joules, or 0.038240918 tons, Room level Giant Cobblestone, Violently Fragmenting and Kinetic Energy So yeah, there's massive cobblestone. I'll calc it. Since you are VERY clearly violently fragmenting the cobblestone, I'll use the value of 69 joules per cubic centimeter. The Cobblestone is 4m*4m*4m, or 64 meters cubed. Convert that into 64000000 centimeters cubed. 69*64000000 = 4416000000 joules, Building level So for Kinetic Energy, we already know the volume, and stone is 2700 kg per meters cubed. 64*2700 = 172800 kilograms as the mass. Applying to the formula: Subsonic Realistic Low-End: 0.5*172800*100^2 = 864000000 joules. Room level Massively Hypersonic Calc Stacking High-End: 0.5*172800*100000^2 = 864000000000000 joules, or 206.5 kilotons, Large Town level Now that's what you call an inflated calc stacking. Cube Of Annihilation This one is a doozy, this item has the power to obliterate a 3x3x256 tower in one go. So 3*3*256 = 2304 meters cubed, or 2304000000 cubic centimeters. It seems like pulverization, since it doesn't leave anything behind. Pulverization of Iron is 90 joules per centimeters cubed. 90*2304000000 = 207360000000 joules, or 49.560229446 tons, or City Block level BUT WAIT, it also destroys Giant Cobblestone as well. It takes 64 Giant Cobblestones to reach world height, so 4*4*64 to get the volume in meters cubed. 1024 meters cubed is the volume, or 1024000000 cubic centimeters, Pulverization for stone is 214.35 joules per cubic centimeters. 1024000000*214.35 = 219494400000 joules, or 52 tons, City Block level Summary Giant Swinging Sword at Subsonic Speeds: Wall level Giant Swinging Sword at MHS Speeds: Town level Naga Vaporizes Iron: Multi-City Block level+ Naga vaporizing Iron pixel scaled: Multi-City Block level Block n Chain fragmenting 8 blocks of Iron: Room level Violently Fragmenting a Large Cobblestone: Building level Swinging the Large Cobblestone at Subsonic speeds: Room level Swinging the Large Cobblestone at Massively Hypersonic speeds: Large Town level Cube Of Annihilation Maximum Destruction of Iron: City Block level Cube Of Annihilation Maximum Destruction of Giant Cobblestone: City Block level Category:Blog posts